Version 0.77 - Build 3951
June 6th, 2013 General Add chat alert to chat room if it is minimized. Added /restore command that resets all player settings to their defaults. Added system for picking map / opponents for Trial of the Champions scenarios. Added Crannoch Pike realm for Trial of the Champions. Added 'Creepy, Creeping Crawlers' scenario for Trial of the Champions. Added Escape and Tab keys for target selection. Added better visual indication for Farming Plots. Now shows an outline and selection outline when near the plot. Added new 3d statistics indicators for Farming Plots. Displays growth, water and disease at edge of plot, removing the constant need to use 'Examine' from the menu. Farming Plot menu options reordered to put most helpful option at the top, therefore allowing double click for easy management. Creatures of rank Elite or above will no longer miss. (i.e. do glancing blows) Improved Game and Realm Loading times considerabily. Improved the Scoring System for the Trial of the Champions. Improved Items stacking correctly straight into your belt. Some resources have had their required gathering and crafting levels tweaked slightly. Re-balanced skill experience Formula and greatly increased the skill experience gain. Added Debug Item to Mystical Market allowing characters to auto-level up to level 30. Bugs Adding missing 'Empty Contents' option to Crystal Cutting resources in Containers. Added missing 'Empty Contents' menu option for Sack of Cherries. Added missing 'Skin' menu option for Giant Sewer Slug. Resetting talent and attributes now correctly take respec tokens. Fixed a bug case where Looking For Group(LFG) queue count showed incorrectly large number. Fixed a bug where the item compare tooltip would sometimes compare weapons to shields Fixed a bug in moving the player into range of a Fishing Shoal. Fixed an issue where the Weaponsmithing Apprentice in Mythos was incorrectly set to an Armorsmith. Fixed an issue with screen sometimes flicking to black while using the Prospecting Forge. Fixed an issue with the relics sometimes not displaying correctly on the currency panel. Fixed an issue with Fishing Bait not being able to be on all Fishing Shoals bar Stickleback. Fixed an issue with not being able to use Fishing Bait on Shoals towards the end of maximum range. Fixed an issue with a door in the Eldevin Barracks not displaying the correct locked message. Fixed an issue where links to Spells were not always opening the correct spell tab. Fixed an issue where you statistics panel data wasn't always getting updated correctly. Fixed an issue with summons attacking your allies during the Battle of the Dragons. Fixed an issue where disease was being reset to 0 when you prune a Farming Plot, meaning disease will now correctly affect crop yields. Fixed Skill experience scaling based on time required to perform action. Longer skill actions will see significant increase in experience given. Frostbite no longer applies the Icy Touch bonus even if you don't have the Icy Touch Talent. Fixed an issue with some 1-handed axes not correctly counting as a Wood Axe. Fixed an issue where soda bread was only healing for 50 instead of 500 health over 15 seconds. Quests Added 6 Daily Jewelry Quest. Added some clarification to the Fishing Repeatables quest text about what to do with the fish once you've caught it. Mage Trachis no longer tells you off for moving in unsanctioned magic after you light all the lamps. Fixed an issue with Leontir not giving replacement weapons during the Show Of Strength quests. Fixed an issue with Enziostien's door to allow players into groupInstance as long as they meet level requirement. Fixed a bug in "We Built This Road" that would cause an Eldevin Guide to shout at players who were nowhere nearby. Fixed quest indicator for mandreke's "My Wife" quest no longer points to the ladder the players cannot use. Fixed an issue where going left in the guardhouse on "What's going on here" would not trigger the next stage. Fixed two issues with the Think Wolf Plet for the quest Winter Warmer. Fixed an issue where Priest Norros was continuing to display a quest indicator for Garai Resurrection after the quest's completion. Fixed an issue with Driftwood for the quest Sculpture of Love looking like a Foraging node. Fixed an issue with the quest text of Prospecting Quest 6 from 20 Bronze Ore to the correct value of 15. Fixed an issue with the Crystal Cutting Daily Quests. Fixed an issue where I'm a Lumberjack was refering to the wrong resource. Fixed an issue refering to wrong creatures on the Patient Patient. Improved quest text on Specimen Testing to make it clearer as to what is required. Dungeons Removed all Quest Requirements for Entering Group Dungeons. Category:Patch Notes